To Last the Turn
by TwistingMoonbeam
Summary: A 4-part novelization of episodes 38-39 of Yu-Gi-Oh!-Yugi vs. Pegasus, in the Shadow Realm. Will Yugi Mutou succumb to the pressures and dangers of the Shadow Realm? Can Yami stand to watch his partner suffer? Or will the increase in danger only prove furthermore that two minds are better than one? Puzzleshipping if you squint.
1. Episode 38 Part 1

**To Last the Turn**

_Italicized = _Yugi's thoughts

**BOLD ITALICIZED = **Yami's words spoken aloud in spirit form/his thoughts

Yugi Mutou watched with wide eyes as purple and black shadows started to consume the Duel Monsters field before him.

"I will defeat you," his opponent, Duel Monsters creator Maximillion Pegasus, told Yugi, a smirk lighting his face, "in one realm or another, Yugi!" His Millennium Eye glowed gold in his left socket as he willed the shadows to race across the field.

Yugi straightened slightly, realization dawning on him. "Huh?" he said aloud. "It's just like last time . . . he's sealing us in another dimension! Cutting me off from my friends." The tri-color haired boy glanced around with a tiny gasp as the fancy mansion they'd originally been dueling in was clouded with the shadows, purple sparks crackling like lightning.

There was a pause of wonder as Yugi took time to whip his head back and forth, gazing at the Shadow Realm with bleak curiosity. _This place always gives me the creeps, _he thought. _Whenever Pegasus brings me here, it only means one thing. _

He and the spirit of his Millennium Puzzle said it at the same time.

"He wants a Shadow Game."

_**He wants a Shadow Game!**_

"You'll find your experience in the Shadow Realm this time around will be a lot harder than your last," Pegasus informed Yugi darkly. "The strain of maintaining your Mind Shuffle will make it more difficult for you to mentally conjure up your monsters."

The second he said it, Yugi knew he was right. Suddenly, standing felt hard, and it felt like he'd been injected with liquid lead. He began to pant—every heartbeat hurt. _He's right . . . I feel weak . . ._

From behind him, the spirit of the Puzzle looked at Pegasus in anger and eyed Yugi with worry. The very fact that they were here outraged the spirit—he knew Pegasus was aware of the strain it would put on Yugi. After everything the poor boy had been through, this had been Pegasus's plan all along: to trick Yugi into dueling to the death. Every situation the spirit had considered Pegasus would throw them in was nothing in comparison to the risk they faced in the Shadow Realm. He gritted his teeth, seeing the obvious effect it had on Yugi. Realizing every second Yugi spent in the Shadow Realm put him in even more danger, the spirit proclaimed, _**I'll take over, Yugi! **_as he switched with the teen, allowing him to be safe.

"I think I'm strong enough," the spirit said boldly. "So let's finish our duel, now." He drew a card.

_**You'll be safer if you let me handle Pegasus, Yugi, **_the spirit told Yugi. _**I can survive in this realm . . . easier than you. **_

_But we can't abandon our strategy, it was the only thing keeping Pegasus from reading our minds! _Yugi protested, appearing in spirit form. He looked much better than he had only moments ago, now not looking like he was about to fall over. On the inside, Yugi was apprehensive—the feeling of being in the Shadow Realm was terrible, weaving pain and exhaustion together into one atrocious experience. But he couldn't let himself be afraid—if the spirit wasn't, then neither was he.

_**You're right, **_the spirit admitted, scowling. _**And it's the only reason we have our narrow lead. **_

Pegasus drew a card, his white hair draped over the side of his face like a curtain. He chuckled in delight. "For my next brilliant move," he claimed, "I play my Dark Eyes Illusionist in attack mode! And did I tell you? It's a monster I created _just _for this game!"

On Pegasus's side of the field spawned a mysterious monster with the Millennium Eye for a head, long purple arms, a green cape, and a bottom half that ended in a sharp point. The spirit's eyes bulged at the sight of the new monster, and Yugi winced inside his Soul Room, sensing trouble.

"_And_, don't forget," Pegasus reminded him, "in this realm, it's as real as you are!"

"I can see that," the spirit retorted.

"Oh, I know he _looks _formidable, but what sort of a threat could he be to you? He has zero attack points _and _zero defense points. Of course, since it's a monster you've never seen before too, you have no way of knowing its hidden secrets! And I have been known to keep a few tricks up my sleeve from time to time, huh Yugi?" Pegasus added coyly, laughing.

"I don't know what secrets your Dark Eyes Illusionist holds," the spirit said with valor, "but I'm certain it's not as harmless as you would like me to believe. I'm sure it's _quite _dangerous."

_"Yuuuugi,"_ Pegasus gushed, drawing out the spirit's partner's name. "You're so suspicious!" He giggled, amused by the waves of irritation his opponent gave off.

The spirit growled and plucked a card from his hand. "I'll lay my Curse of Dragon on the field. Dragon, come forth!" he commanded, with the expertise and mastery Yugi secretly wished he could have. At his words, the beige dragon flew from a wormhole in the shadows and took his place on the field, screeching like a majestic bird.

_We've got to keep Pegasus off balance! _Yugi encouraged. _We've got to keep switching our minds! _

_**Alright, Yugi, **_the spirit allowed reluctantly, switching with him.

_I think Yugi overestimates his mental prowess, _Pegasus thought to himself. _And underestimates the burden of fighting a duel in the Shadow Realm. _"I don't think you have it in you, Yugi-boy," he told the teen condescendingly. "You now have _two _creatures to maintain: your Curse of Dragon and your Dark Magician."

Yugi groaned quietly, squinting at his monsters. "This is so hard," he croaked, marks of strenuous effort showing on his cheeks. "The strain . . . it _hurts_ . . ." Dots of sweat pooled on his neck and temple as he began to pant again, violently this time. Why were there three Pegasus, and why was he holding six cards? _It's like nothing I've ever felt before, _he thought shakily. _The whole world . . . is spinning . . . _

_**Yugi, **_the spirit of the Puzzle said gently, materializing beside him. _**If this is too much for you, you should let me take over. **_He watched in concern as the boy's violet eyes went in and out of focus. He wanted nothing more than for him to retreat to his Soul Room and stay there for the remainder of the duel, where it was guaranteed he'd be unharmed, and away from the claws of the Shadow Realm. The spirit felt only a fraction of the stress Yugi was under and felt his heart sink at the fact that it was much, much worse in reality. He sensed Yugi have a moment of consideration.

_Gimme a minute. _Yugi's tiny hand gripped the space in front of him on the Dueling Arena to keep himself up. He knees were wobbly, like they were made of paper and were slowly being filled with water. Yugi hated his weakness but he knew he couldn't have changed this outcome—he couldn't help it if he was human, no matter how much it frustrated him at that moment. _I just want to try to last out the turn, _he told the spirit, his body wracked with surges of pain.

Pegasus oversaw the boy's struggles with a cruel smile. _He's too young and unskilled to cope with the stress. And communicating with that other spirit splits his concentration even more! His mental and magical abilities will soon be exhausted. _

"You're looking a little pale, Yugi," he said nonchalantly, choosing a card from his hand. "Maybe you should give up your Mind Shuffle strategy. Take a breather!"

Yugi peered up from the empty space he'd been staring at to now stare at Pegasus in fear, trembling from head to toe. Disbelief added itself to the hurricane of emotions Yugi was dealing with—how could the man just _ignore _the pain he was in? And he'd been the cause of it, and obviously held no regret! He acknowledged with clenched teeth that he was possibly gazing at the face of a monster. Or worse—a _murderer. _

"I can send you back to your world," Pegasus purred. "Anytime you're ready to surrender!"

Yugi moaned, the man's words messing with his pounding head. His heart was thumping much too quickly, and each thump sent a shock of pain through his limbs and chest. He was suddenly reminded of clay and how similar he felt to it—being pressured, squeezed, and pushed from all sides.

_**Yugi! **_the spirit cried next to him. _**For once, Pegasus is telling the truth. Your mind just can't handle the stress of maintaining our monsters. **_His eyes glinted in worry, despising the sight of the mere child slowly dying before him. He had to convince him—he'd made it his personal duty to protect Yugi since the day Yugi freed him from the Puzzle and showed him the glory of friendship, trust, and mercy. He'd always disliked seeing Yugi in trouble and had accepted the self-appointed job as his guardian with open arms. If he couldn't protect the boy from this, the one low he hadn't anticipated Pegasus to stoop to, he'd never forgive himself.

The relief that Yugi's answer brought almost made the spirit dizzy. _O-okay . . . take over . . . for now. _They switched, and Yugi felt like the Solar System had been lifted from his shoulders as he resumed spirit form.

The spirit threw every sharp object he could think of at Pegasus with his facial expression. "I'll use my turn to attack with Curse of Dragon!"

At his command, Curse of Dragon swooped into the air and shot toward Dark Eyes Illusionist, cawing savagely.

_An impulsive attack, _Pegasus noted silently. _Precipitated, no doubt, by his concern for little Yugi. But in his rush, he's made a fatal mistake. _His closed eyes flicked open as the Millennium Eye glowed with power.

"Your attack activates Dark Eyes Illusionist's . . . _special _ability," Pegasus claimed as his monster's head did a three-sixty. The eye on its blank face shone bright purple. "Mesmerizing Magic!" Pegasus named the attack.

With a flash of green and black, Curse of Dragon's assault was halted, and the monster stood there, frozen.

"He stopped him!" the spirit muttered in shock.

"To make up for Dark Eyes's nonexistent attack and defense points, I endowed him with a special ability," Pegasus elaborated with confidence. Curse of Dragon got the eye symbol on its chest and was covered in purple crackles. "Dark Eyes Illusionist can use the power of its mesmeric eye to paralyze attacking monsters in their tracks! With such a superb monster at my disposal, what _could _my next brilliant move be?" While he spoke, Dark Eyes Illusionist's head clicked down and rolled, clucking like a strangled chicken.

"Just play it," the spirit growled, the venom in his voice making even Yugi shrink.

"As you wish." Pegasus revealed his face-down card. "Believe it or not, I'm going to use the Black Illusion Ritual card to sacrifice my incredible Dark Eyes! Has he gone insane, you might ask? Sacrificing a creature who can paralyze any monster I play? No!" he suddenly continued. "I'm merely using this ceremony to create a better monster!"

The spirit watched as the ritual played out on the field, a golden tube sucking in Pegasus's monster.

"I hereby sacrifice Dark Eyes Illusionist!" Pegasus announced. "To summon another spellcaster monster. Yes, there's more! The incredible . . . extraordinary . . . unforgettable creature known only as . . . _Relinquished!" _

Yugi prided himself in not being afraid of any of the freaky monsters he'd encountered in his day. But the sight of Relinquished struck fright into his heart like nothing he'd ever experienced before. It was huge, gray and blue, and _alive_, with metal claws, an opening, shriveled shell, and bulging veins. Its chest was a breathing vortex, and a tentacle shot out above the chest to act as a head, it, too, having a lonely, unblinking eye. It seemed to be staring right at Yugi—or at least, that's what he thought. He hated it, but he shrunk back at the monster, biting his lip, despite it having zero attack and defense points.

"Quite a looker, huh?" Pegasus asked.

The spirit met Relinquished's—and Pegasus's—piercing gaze head-on. Yugi could sense no fear emanating from the spirit, and was instantly jealous. "What kind of monster can _this _be?" the spirit questioned. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I'll show you," Pegasus offered ominously. "By activating its special power! It's even more irresistible than my previous creature."

The gaping lung/chest/mouth part of Relinquished ceased its gasping and suddenly opened wide, sucking in air. Curse of Dragon was caught in the gust, and no matter how much it fought, it was eventually absorbed into the swirling vortex, the lung/chest/mouth popping shut.

"Oh no! My Curse of Dragon!" the spirit cried.

"Gone, but not forgotten," Pegasus jeered.

The spirit growled. "Dark Magician, go now! Attack Relinquished! _Dark Magic Attack!_"

Yugi's favorite monster rose to the challenge, sending a shockwave of magical energy from his staff at Relinquished.

"Relinquished, activate your defense shield!" Pegasus ordered swiftly.

Relinquished's skeletal shell closed back over itself, and protruding from the shell was Curse of Dragon, trapped. Dark Magician's beam of magic zapped Curse of Dragon.

"Oh no," the spirit realized. "It's using my captured Curse of Dragon as a shield against the attack!"

Curse of Dragon shattered into bits. "The Dark Magician's attack eliminates Curse of Dragon from the game!" Pegasus announced with a smirk. "But since he was _your _creature, you lose the life points!"

The spirit twitched in frustration as his life points dropped to _400. _He didn't think it was healthy to be so mad at so many things at once—Pegasus's tricks, Pegasus's gall, Pegasus's influencing hand, and Pegasus's attempts to put Yugi in danger. And he knew there were more frustrations to come—how were they to win?

"By absorbing its opponent's monsters, Relinquished can use them—and their attack and defense points—against any attacking monster," Pegasus bragged. "Relinquished remains unharmed, while the opponent suffers the damage!" He smirked as the spirit quivered with rage. "Your own attack reduced your own life points. As long as I have Relinquished in play, _you're your own worst enemy_!" Moments of silence ticked by. "Ooh, how frustrating it must be to be you," Pegasus went on smugly. "You have all these great monsters in your deck, and if you dare play any of them, they'll be used against you!"

"This game's _not _over yet, Pegasus," the spirit quipped.

"Nope, but it might as well be." Pegasus drew from his deck. "My monster's unstoppable. Watch!" He extended a hand. "I activate Relinquished's hypnotic attraction!"

Familiar purple streaks of energy burst from Relinquished as it hypnotized the Dark Magician. "Try as he might to resist, your Dark Magician will find my spellcaster as irresistible as your dragon did! Like your dragon, he'll soon be mine."

As the first time, Relinquished opened wide and sucked in, and with the force of a tempest, it captured the Dark Magician, vanishing into the swirling vortex.

"No, my Dark Magician!" the spirit shouted in dismay. "It captured him too."

As the mouth popped shut, the Dark Magician reappeared on the shell, trapped as Curse of Dragon was.

The spirit growled lowly. "And now it's turned him into another defense shield."

"That's right, Yugi!" Pegasus chortled. "You're beginning to catch on. And this time, I've got one of your most powerful monsters to use against you . . . not to mention your personal favorite. But in an attack, he'll take your life points all the same. Guess you're not his favorite. _Not anymore._"

_**How can I possibly win? **_the spirit pondered, distraught. _**Any monster I use will be turned against me, and even if I come up with another strategy, Pegasus will know it instantly. **_

_We can't give up! _Yugi's hopeful, determined face swam into view, catching the spirit off guard. _We have to Mind Shuffle again long enough for me to play a card and retreat before Pegasus can read my mind. It worked before . . . it'll work again! _Yugi wasn't entirely sure what he was proposing—it was very dependent on luck for this turn not to be useless. Plus, deep down, he was terrified—terrified of the Shadow Realm, terrified of Relinquished . . . terrified of _Pegasus. _

_**Are you sure you're up to this? **_the spirit asked carefully. His voice softened. _**We don't know how long you can last in the Shadow Realm. **_

_I don't have to last long, _Yugi replied. _Just long enough to pull one last card. _

The way Yugi said "last" worried the spirit completely. _**But if you reach the limits of your endurance, your soul will be shredded. Dispersed in the Shadow Realm for all eternity! **_

The spirit watched as Yugi put on a brave, selfless face. He gulped, peeked at the shadows that surrounded him, and gulped again. _Whatever the risk, I have to take it. For Grandma's sake. We both have to trust in the Heart of the Cards!_

And so, with a blinding shower of light, they switched. Immediately, Yugi felt as if someone had kicked him in the stomach. His cards weighted a thousand pounds each, and he tripped forward, catching himself before he could hit the ground. "I've—I've got to play fast," he mumbled, dark spots under his eyes.

Yugi reached for his deck to draw. His hand, in sync with the rest of his body, trembled like he was freezing.

_It's little Yugi, he's back! _Pegasus thought. _Some people never learn._

Yugi's eyelids were becoming heavy too. He knew he hadn't been sleeping much at all lately, but _no way _was he sleepy now. Stunning terror bloomed in his chest. _I could die. I could really die right now. I'm close to DYING. _

But images were born in his mind: Grandpa's soul being whooshed through the TV, his lifeless body collapsing to the floor; Kaiba losing his duel to Pegasus and having blank canvases for eyes; Mokuba being kidnapped to lure Kaiba into Duelist Kingdom.

Pegasus had hurt people, and he had to pay. Being scared wouldn't make him pay.

_I've got to have faith in the Heart of the Cards, _Yugi thought as fiercely as he could, despite his inner voice even sounding exhausted. _Because the next card I pull . . . _He swallowed. _Might be my last. _As his vision blurred and twisted, Yugi started to pray. _Please . . . make it one that can defeat Pegasus . . . PLEASE!_

Yugi drew the card, peered at it, and nodded. The panic in him calmed down, even though the pain seemed to escalate. _It's all up to the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle now. _

"Pegasus . . ." Yugi addressed the game creator directly as he made his move. "I play one card face down. And for my last move . . . I throw Feral Imp in defense mode!"

Yugi's voice cracked as he summoned the green demon. Everything felt complete now—he'd done all he could do and more, due to his hidden card. _At least now . . . there's one card that Pegasus doesn't know about. _Yugi kept his eyes on the miracle card, not wanting to see Pegasus's strength. It made him envious, but not as envious as he was to the spirit, who he secretly idolized. _Now maybe we stand a chance. _

_Hmm, _Pegasus considered. _If I try to read his mind, they'll just switch again. _He held back a grin of triumph. _So instead, I'll overtax it, like this! _"Relinquished, prepare for attack!" he commanded. "Use the Dark Magician's power!"

Yugi's eyes shot up, overwhelmed. _No . . . he's . . . he's actually . . ._ _I—I can't . . ._

_ "Bilford Power Attack! Destroy the Feral Imp!"_

A pink and purple orb of power pummeled the Feral Imp, causing it to crack to tiny pieces. The force of the attack blew through Yugi, and he felt like shards of glass were shooting by him. "My Feral Imp!" he cried, and then gave yell of agony.

The spirit of the Puzzle emerged and put his hands on Yugi's shoulders. He stood slightly in front of the boy, trying to protect him from the blast. _**Yugi! Switch now! Quickly!**_

But it was too late—Yugi's eyes drooped closed and he went limp.

_**Yugi? **_The spirit watched as he fell to his knees. _**YUGI! **_

"Spirit . . ." Yugi whispered. "You've got . . . to beat Pegasus."

The spirit gasped in alarm and horror, and Yugi collapsed into his own arms on the dueling platform, cards still in his hand, but gone.


	2. Episode 38 Part 2

**To Last the Turn – Part 2**

"Yugi . . . Yugi!"

The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle held the lifeless boy in his arms, shaking him and not believing that it was true. The despair in his heart sure _felt _real—he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this way. So lost . . . so useless . . . so aching from lack of action . . .

In the dark room of their shared minds, Yugi could have passed for being asleep, but the spirit knew better than to play tricks on himself. The boy lay in his lap, legs sprawled out and hands open. His skin was pale, and marks were on his face from hitting the dueling platform and dueling his heart out. The sight of him made the spirit feel so many things: fury, sadness, guilt, panic, a dark kind of wistfulness. This boy was the closest personification to light he'd ever encountered—happy, pure-hearted, selfless, friendly, child-like. To be cut down in his prime by the shadows was stark irony, and the spirit cursed it.

"I can't sense his spirit," he murmured to himself, in disbelief. "I can no longer feel the presence of his young mind . . ." His voice caught, hooked onto his grief. This couldn't be happening. "No, he—he can't be gone!"

The spirit shook Yugi again, more harshly, but no response. The courageous boy he'd come to know and enjoy was gone. It made the spirit sick that his last moments had to be filled with pain and loneliness. Yugi hadn't admitted it out loud, but the spirit had known how terrified Yugi had been. He was scared of the real monsters, scared of facing the pain more, scared of looking into the face of a man who had realized how severely Yugi could get hurt by being in the Shadow Realm and was using it to his advantage to win a card game. But he'd switched and taken on the darkness and pain anyway.

Yugi's story couldn't be over. He had so much potential, so much heart! He was such a good person, so true, so brave, so sacrificial. Yugi had been slaughtered by the shadows, and what had the spirit done? Sat by and let it happen. _I should have protected him, _the spirit thought, a burning behind his eyes. _I promised I would protect him, I promised I wouldn't let a thing hurt him . . . but now too much damage has been done. _"Yugi . . ." he whispered, torn up inside. He took the boy's hand and put it against his own forehead. _These were the hands of a hero, _the spirit thought, lip contorting. _He dealt with so much pain, from bullies, from Pegasus . . . and all he ever wanted was everyone to be alright, to be happy. _The spirit clutched the tiny hand like a lifeline, not wanting to let go. "I'm so sorry," he choked sorrowfully. "I should have protected you—protected you from the darkness of the world. You didn't deserve this. I wanted to protect you—that's all I wanted . . . Just for you to be safe . . ." The spirit shut his eyes. "Yugi . . . I'm so sorry."

"_Forget him. The boy was too weak."_

The spirit bristled at Pegasus's tone and words. They echoed off the sides of the mind room. _**What did you just say? **_he snarled in his mind.

"_It takes a person of true fortitude to cope with the harsh realities of the Shadow Realm. Face it, Yugi is gone, and it's just you and me now."_

Rigidly, the spirit rose from his knees, carefully placing Yugi on the ground. He glanced down at the boy, his heart clenching with the dawning truth: this was all Pegasus's doing. _He _had hurt Yugi. _He _had fed the poor boy to the shadows and watched him suffer with a smile. _**You'll pay, you snake.**_

The spirit switched into Yugi's body with a brilliant glow of the Millennium Puzzle. Immediately, his sharp eyes flashed open and he got to his feet, fixing a searching glare on Pegasus on the other side of the field.

"You used your underhanded tactics to overwhelm Yugi's mind!" he accused dangerously. "You will _pay_ for what you did."

Infuriatingly, Pegasus only chuckled. "So I take it from this emotional outburst that you're having a difficult time acknowledging the fact that you _failed_ in your self-appointed duty to protect your little dueling protégé." He paused for dramatic effect. "Whoever you are, perhaps Yugi would have been better off without your interference, hmm?"

For a terrible second, the spirit considered that it could be true. But then he remembered the tiny hints of adoration Yugi had tried to hide from him. The spirit had known all along that Yugi idolized him like a role model, and couldn't have been more flattered, even though he admired Yugi's traits more. Yugi grew stronger each day, and even though it wasn't true, Yugi thought it due to the spirit's influence. "Be silent!" he snapped. "For what you have done . . ." He raised a hand and jabbed a thumb at his chest. "I will show you _no _mercy."

"Then let the game continue. It's your turn," Pegasus said, sounding bored. "You no longer have Yugi to help you; once more your mind is an open book to me." His Millennium Eye was illuminated with gold as he read the spirit's mind after he drew a new card. "The card you drew is Winged Dragon and Guardian of the Fortress! A _weak _monster." He smirked. _Without Yugi, he can't stop me from reading his mind any longer!_

The spirit scowled. _**Pegasus read my mind. So now he knows all the cards in my hand. **_He glanced down at the card that symbolized Yugi's bravery and sacrifice. _**The only card he doesn't know . . . **_His voice softened. _**Is the one Yugi left on the field. But I have no way of knowing if that's a card that can tip the duel in my favor. **_He looked up, face transforming to stone as Pegasus came into sight. "I play Winged Dragon in defense mode!" he declared.

The short and stout but ferocious blue dragon hopped from the hole in the shadows from which he came and flew to his spot on the field. As he assumed his defensive position, the spirit said, "It's your move."

"Destroying your defense monster won't affect your life points," Pegasus mused. "But I'll do it just for fun! Relinquished, destroy the weak dragon!"

Relinquished's pink beam struck Winged Dragon's chest and sent his spiraling backwards before he erupted into shards of reflecting colors and returned to the Shadow Realm. The spirit gasped, and Pegasus sighed. "Ah! That _was _fun." He held up a card and grinned. "And now the card of your final defeat! Your time's _run out_."

Pegasus slid a card onto the field, and a monster dropped from the sky of the Shadow Realm and landed lushly on the field. It was a yellow, red, and blue sphere with long brown arms, a mouth that resembled the slot candy would fall out of from a machine, and a four-directioned clock on its head, reading 0, 1, 2, and 3. As its attack and defense points were revealed, it ticked obnoxiously, the sound implanting itself in the spirit's head.

"Jiguen Bakugan!" the spirit recognized with wide eyes. "The infamous time bomb!"

"Yes," Pegasus agreed with a curl of his lip. "Jiguen Bakugan is a self-destructing monster that's immune to attacks! In just two turns, it will explode, and destroy my beloved Relinquished."

"You're using Bakugan to destroy your own monster?" the spirit asked, perplexed.

"Yes! But more importantly," Pegasus stressed, an overconfident gleam in his eye, "it will also destroy the ones Relinquished absorbed! Namely, _yours._"

As Pegasus spoke, the Dark Magician watched the spirit with a calm curiosity. He didn't look shocked or frightened—he simply remained indifferent, keeping his chin high, waiting patiently.

"And Relinquished?" Pegasus continued. "His attack power is zero."

The spirit stiffened. "Meaning your life points won't be affected at all, right?"

"That's right," Pegasus replied smoothly. "While my score is unaffected, the explosion will wipe out the Dark Magician, and his attack points will be deducted directly from your life points, ending the game."

_**And that'll destroy any hope I have of rescuing Yugi's grandfather, Kaiba, and Mokuba, **_the spirit thought bleakly, narrowing his eyes.

"Face it," Pegasus said ruthlessly. "The clock is ticking down on your demise, and there's nothing you can do to stop it! I just can't remember the last occasion in which I had so much fun," he confided.

As the spirit reviewed his hand for a way out of the jam he'd been placed in, Pegasus added, "Remember, only two turns left till _kaboom!_ And you don't have a single card in your hand that can help you. Trust me . . . I know." He giggled, sending sensations of frustration down the spirit's spine.

_**What am I going to do? **_he thought angrily. _**Even if I draw a new card, Pegasus's Millennium Eye will let him read my mind and see exactly what card I've drawn! **_

"That's right," Pegasus responded to the spirit's thoughts. "As long as I can read your mind, you can do nothing against me. You've lost! The game is over."

_**He's right, **_thought the spirit, hope deflating like a balloon. _**As much as I hate to admit it, I've failed. I've failed Yugi, and I've failed all of his friends. Nothing I draw can help me now. Yugi's sacrifice was in vain! **_he thought suddenly, his blood boiling. _**His grandpa, and the Kaiba brothers are doomed! **_


	3. Episode 39 Part 1

**To Last the Turn – Part 3**

Agonizing minutes passed as the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle frantically searched through his hand for a way to combat Pegasus's self-destruction strategy.

_**That Bakugan Detonator Pegasus set is due to go off in just two turns, **_he analyzed, hands clenched into fists. _**But with Yugi gone from this world, he can no longer help me keep Pegasus from reading minds. **_The spirit teetered on the edge of surrendering, the actuality of the situation rendering him weak. Yugi was gone—what was the point anymore? He'd never see the innocent, sweet boy again, so why keep his body? He could just offer his own soul to Pegasus in exchange for dropping the whole situation. That wouldn't be that bad, even if he had to live forever with the despicable snake. . . .

_Yugi is still with you._

The spirit looked up, surprised. He was suddenly in the mind room, Yugi lying lifelessly behind him. He tensed, prepared to protect Yugi's body from any new threat. But instead, the ghostly image of an elder with green overalls, an orange bandanna, and spiky gray hair appeared before him.

The spirit took a step forward. _**You must be—**_

_ Yugi's grandpa, _the elder supplied, nodding. He held a hand to his heart. _And believe me, his heart is still in this._

_**But—but how can that be? **_the spirit questioned, baffled. _**I thought he was—**_

___You thought only what your eyes showed you, _Yugi's grandpa pointed out. His image began to fade out into the darkness. _The unshakable devotion of Yugi's friends keeps his spirit alive. _

_**His friends . . . of course! **_In the physical world, the spirit's eyes burst open in epiphany. "They haven't given up on him!"

_Although I did, _he mused, shameful. _But not anymore—I should have seen the hope! I hadn't realized the hidden strength that Yugi had in his presence all the time! _

The spirit sensed the power now—like a mist, it began to surround him, and it grew stronger with each breath. He could hear the words of encouragement Joey, Tea, and Tristan shouted at the Shadow Realm dome outside.

_"Come on, Yug'!"_

_ "All of us are here for ya!"_

_ "Yugi . . . we believe in you! And even though we might not be able to see what's going on in there, we'll help you stop Pegasus's cheating, and get you back here safely!"_

The power of their bond fused together and zapped through the spirit's mind, clear and pure. It coursed through him like a good kind of poison, and he felt the power bubbling up in his own heart, freeing his confidence from its prison and allowing it to take control. Determination, fearlessness, and the want for revenge and victory were now all he felt—no more doubt, no more hesitation, and certainly no more guilt. He could see the truth now—Yugi had done what he did for his friends and family, and his loss was not of his doing. He couldn't have stopped him even if he had tried—the love he had for his grandfather was unlike any other sensation he'd come across. He'd sacrificed himself to give the spirit a chance at victory and had faced sheer darkness—Yugi was a hero, and the spirit was driven by his valor to defeat Pegasus and make sure his loss hadn't been in vain.

"Ah," he whispered, and then refocused his eyes on Pegasus. Strength licked through his soul, and he knew exactly how to go about this duel now. "Here's my move!" he said, his voice stretching across the field, ringing with confidence. He drew from his deck, eyes flickering to the card with a deep "hmm."

"Then let's take a look!" Pegasus declared, hair floating around him like a cloud. As he laughed, his Millennium Eye shone, and he began to see the beginnings of a card as he read the spirit's mind. He barely noticed how the spirit was fastening a stoic expression in his direction. _Ah, trying to conceal your card, eh? _He smirked, amused. _Fool! There's nothing you can hide from me since you lost your Mind Shuffling partner! _

He zoomed in on the spirit, ready to discover the identity of the drawn card. But just as he was about to find out, a force stopped him, in the form of the three children Yugi had traveled to the island with. The girl was holding an unconscious, battered Yugi. He tried again, but was shocked to see that he wasn't getting through.

"Oh no!" he cried. "Impossible! Inconceivable! My Millennium Eye! It's being blocked!"

He found himself wincing under the gazes of the children—their eyes were harsh and cold, unforgiving and angry. But how were they doing this? Weren't they outside the Shadow Realm, cut off from Yugi? How were they stopping his power?

"This can't be!" he wailed. "My Millennium powers are totally unstoppable! I should be able to scan your every thought and strategy! I should be able to see each and every card in your deck!"

_"Not anymore, Pegasus." _It was the blonde child, the one who had competed in the final four against Bandit Keith and had lost to Yugi. _"Not so long as we're here, helping our buddy out." _His face became more prominent, and his protective expression sent shivers down Pegasus's spine. _"Get out of his mind and stay out!"_

Pegasus fell back with an intake of breath. _This power . . . !_

The spirit looked up. "Thank you," he said gratefully. "Together, we can stand strong against him."

Pegasus's eye twitched as he growled under his breath.

_"Pegasus! You just don't get it!" _the girl holding Yugi up snapped.

_"You think your Eye makes all the difference," _the blonde said.

_"But you're wrong," _the tall, brown-haired boy added fiercely. _"Friends do."_

"That's right," the spirit agreed, smiling. "And thanks to them, I can save my magician from the blast of your Bakugan Detonator."

"You can_not_," Pegasus retorted, outraged. "My Detonator will win this duel for me, despite your pathetic little friends."

_"Wrong!" _the spirit cried, pointing at the game creator. "Because now that these friends are working with me on a whole new level, _this_ is a whole new game." Delighted at Pegasus's snarling, he continued, "Now, prepare yourself, Pegasus, because with Yugi's friends preventing you from seeing the cards I pull, you'll just have to take them as they come. And for this turn, they don't come any better than this!" He slammed a card down onto the platform. "Go, Mystic Box!"

On the field, long rectangular boxes with yellow question marks on the three tiny doors formed around the Dark Magician and Jiguen Bakugan.

_Mystic Box? _Pegasus thought with a scowl. _I could have countered that if I had been able to see it coming!_

From the box that had been around Jiguen Bakugan sprouted the Dark Magician, who returned to the spirit's side of the field. "The magic of the Mystic Box frees my magician and puts your Bakugan Detonator in his place!" the spirit informed Pegasus.

The box that had been holding the Dark Magician crumbled, revealing Jiguen Bakugan to now be attached to Relinquished's shell instead. "No, now its blast will only destroy Relinquished!" Pegasus shouted. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the hand on Jiguen Bakugan's clock tick to 1. "No fair!"

The spirit only smirked as a response.

Pegasus drew from his deck, pouting at his card. "I pass," he announced in a sullen voice. "There's nothing I can do."

"Hmm." The spirit acknowledged the current score: despite the great turn of events, he was still losing by 200 life points. "Very well. My move then." He drew, and upon seeing what card he had acquired, he peeked up at Pegasus and grinned maliciously. As Pegasus's face paled, he slid the card onto the platform. "Go, Brain Control!"

"No!" Pegasus said. "Then Relinquished will be—"

"Brainwashed," the spirit interrupted. "Under my control for one whole turn." Dull blue hands and a sparking brain appeared on the field, and the hands snatched Relinquished and placed him on the spirit's side. "How does it feel, Pegasus?" the spirit taunted. "To have the tables turned, and the magical powers of mind control used against _you_?"

Pegasus looked speechless for a few instants, but then he zeroed in on Jiguen Bakugan's clock. The hand was slowly making its way to 0. He started to chuckle, but then it blossomed into full-on, uncontrolled laughter.

The spirit's eyes tightened. Has Pegasus lost his mind?

"Go ahead and take Relinquished, you fool," Pegasus elaborated smugly. "That Detonator you attached to him is set to go off this turn. It'll blast your magician and deplete your life points!"

"You're wrong, Pegasus," the spirit said coolly.

"Huh?" Pegasus blinked at him.

The spirit reached for the only card on his field he wasn't aware of the identity of. "Remember?" he asked as he took it off the field. "I still have one more card out." Yugi came to mind, and the spirit's voice grew heavy. "The card that took the last bit of Yugi's courage to play. And now it's time to find out what it is!" He revealed it on the platform.

Recognition flooded Pegasus's face. "It's a Ritual card!"

"Dark Magic Ritual!" the spirit clarified. As purple smoke began to cover the field, he continued, "And to invoke its great powers, I must make a double offering. So I offer your Jiguen Bakugan, and the Dark Magician!"

Pegasus stared on as the two monsters vanished into the smoke. _No, _he thought, remorseful. _Bakugan's been sacrificed before it could detonate! But what has he created in its place?_

A complex red star lit up the field as a dark violet tornado formed. It swirled into the air and formed a murky purple sky. "The offering has been accepted," the spirit said. "A new power is brought forth. Now, Pegasus! Behold: the Magician of Black Chaos!"

A dark figure began a slow decent from the sky. He was thin and blue-skinned, with a tight black outfit with red buckles and long hair that resembled a collection of raven feathers. He wore a huge black and red headpiece, and clutched in his hands was a thin black scepter. He continued to float down, his scarlet eyes causing Pegasus to freeze in horror.

_No . . . not him, NOT HIM!_

"You may have succeeded in putting Yugi out of commission, but not before his final courageous act set the stage for the greatest magician in all of Duel Monsters!" the spirit shouted passionately. His heart ached that Yugi wasn't here to see such a spectacle, especially one that he had caused to happen. But fire replaced the ache, and it was time to take Pegasus down. "And with the Magician of Black Chaos . . . I will _avenge _my fallen friend."

The Magician of Black Chaos's attack and defense points were outrageously high. He landed gracefully on the field as the smoke lifted.

"Face it, Pegasus: you're through," the spirit spat. He could almost sense Yugi's spirit with him as he spoke, fighting on with him, never giving up, and ready for triumph. "No card in your deck can save you now. Yugi's last act of courage will finish you!"

_As powerful as that creature may be, _thought Pegasus, _it matters NOT. For in one turn, that Brain Control card will expire, and I will regain command over Relinquished. The power to absorb and assimilate monsters will be mine again! And with it, I'll steal that Magician of Black Chaos and his powers! Instead of being this fool's deliverance, it will be his undoing! _Pegasus smirked as a deranged confidence took over his face. He felt as if he was shining with the knowledge of victory being so close, of conquering the fool that stood before him.

"You know, I think you're right about that Chaos Mage," he told the spirit. "I think he _will_ bring about the end of this match. And a lot sooner than you may think!"

The spirit spread out his arm in defiance and challenge. With the strength and determination he was harnessing now, he was prepared to take on anything Pegasus would throw. He was going to win this duel for Yugi, the happy, pure-hearted boy he'd seen suffer and vanish at the hands of Pegasus. He wouldn't allow Pegasus's crimes to go by without consequence. The spirit felt alight with the desire to avenge Yugi and set this man straight, so he gripped the cards in his hand and retorted, "We'll see!"

The two opponents glowed green and red in their pursuit for victory, glaring at each other, ready for anything. Their lights flared in equivalence to their faith, and they were the two brightest things in the obscure and gloomy Shadow Realm.

_We will indeed. _


	4. Episode 39 Part 2

To Last the Turn – PART 4

The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle and Maximillion Pegasus kept their eyes locked on each other for what felt like forever.

_Give it your best shot, _Pegasus dared silently. He was becoming sick of those confident purple eyes—not only did they taunt him, but they reminded him _way _too creepily of little Yugi. Sure, they were sharper and held less innocence, but they were the same shade of purple and were overflowing with the need to win. It was a good thing they were similar—because his intention was to send those eyes to where Yugi was now.

The spirit broke the silence first. His lips curved up slightly. "Now, to complete my strategy, I play this." He laid a card facedown, and Pegasus hissed in annoyance as Yugi's friends stopped him from finding out the identity of the card once again. "And also one monster card, in defensive mode," the spirit added, entertained. "That ends my turn."

Pegasus could have screamed, his buttons were so pushed. He was so used to reading his opponent's cards, like it was a necessary step in solving a math problem. Without it, it was uncomfortable, and it felt almost wrong. He examined the spirit's field. _Two cards face down—clever boy. He knows when Relinquished is back under my control, I'll have the power to assimilate his monsters! Those cards he threw must be part of a strategy to try and stop me! _

"It's my turn now!" he claimed, hair flying. "And the effects of your turn are over." In a scatter of sparkles, Relinquished was returned to his side of the field. "Now, your Brain Control card has expired, and Relinquished is back where he belongs—with his daddy." He chuckled. "And even with your two mystery cards out on the field, I think you'll find that he's just as effective as ever."

The spirit only grunted, undeterred.

_That is, after I make a small addition to him, _thought Pegasus deviously. _And create the most sinister beast my deck can produce! And I'll crush this fool and make him regret ever trifling my powers. _"If you think you have Relinquished all figured out, think again." Pegasus slid two cards onto his platform. "Because I'm using my Polymerization card to fuse him with Thousand Eyes Idol! Now prepare yourself for the ultimate merged monster! Oh yes—behold my beauty."

Parts on Relinquished's body began to squirm and wiggle, and the parts suddenly peeked open, revealing thousands of tiny eyes. Relinquished turned maroon and his shell burst open, a snarling face glowering back with teeth like daggers. A gold eye shivered above the face on a tentacle.

"With the Thousand Eyes Idol and Relinquished fused together, I've created the one . . . the _only_ . . . the Thousand Eyes Restrict! He's quite a looker, eh?"

The spirit gaped at the monster, and decided that it was one of the first times when the term _monster _was actually accurate.

"If you think he's a real stunner now . . . well, just wait until all _one-thousand _of his eyes open up!" Pegasus smiled coyly. "Then I think you'll find that he's much more than just a pretty face." His face darkened, his smile laced with shadows.

The spirit frowned in disgust, but perked when the heart-lifting words of Yugi's friends met his ears again.

"_Come on Yug', I know you can do dis, we're with ya, pal!"_

"_We won't give up on you, Yugi. We're in this together!"_

"_Yugi . . . we believe in you. Like we always have. We believe in you with all our hearts!"_

The power of their bond rocketed through the spirit again, like a drumming, electrifying heartbeat. It gave him the ability to stand up straighter, to crystallize his line of sight.

"The end is truly _in sight, _wouldn't you say?" Pegasus joked with a laugh.

The spirit growled, centering his concentration on the power pulsing through him. "Not with my Chaos Mage protecting me!"

"Oh, I think you'll find that once all eyes are on your Magician of Black Chaos, he won't even be able to protect himself!" Pegasus retorted lightly with a crazed laugh. "Oh, trust me, you'll see what I mean _very _shortly."

All the spirit replied with was a hushed "hmm."

_Soon, every eyeball on my Thousand Eyes Restrict will open up, and all the monsters Yugi has on the field will be paralyzed! Unable to attack or defend, _Pegasus schemed._ Then NOTHING will stop me from assimilating that Chaos Mage, and winning this duel once and for all! _

The spirit of the Puzzle pondered quietly to himself. _**I may not know what Pegasus is planning to do with that monstrosity of his . . . but whatever is may be, I CAN'T let it happen. **_He glanced up after blinking once to narrow his eyes and grit his teeth, a flame of respect dancing in his heart. _**Not after the tremendous act of bravery Yugi made to give us a fighting chance against Pegasus. **_The memory of his sacrifice filtered through his mind, and it was as crisp and painful as if he had lost Yugi only moments ago.

"_We both have to trust in the Heart of the Cards!" _he had thought as he reached for his deck with a quivering hand. _"This next card that I pull . . . might be my last . . ." _The spirit had sensed the crushing pain, the dangerous drain of energy, and the hope. But he had also sensed the terror Yugi had been attempting to swallow down. He'd be frightened of the whole situation, especially Pegasus, who hadn't seemed to care that Yugi was close to being lost to the shadows. _Please make it one that can defeat Pegasus! _Yugi had hoped. And the Heart of the Cards had come through for them again, granting the Dark Magic Ritual card. The spirit was convinced it had been aware of Yugi's pain and courage and was rewarding him. But not enough, for Yugi had collapsed from the agony, stress, and exhaustion within the following minute. The spirit could still hear Yugi's low, crinkling last sigh of anguish whistling in his eardrum.

He blinked out of the hurtful memory, now feeling like he was made of an unbreakable substance. _**Yugi risked everything to give me this chance. I can't let his last heroic effort be in vain.**_

He heard Pegasus chuckling from across the field, and it set him over the edge. "Pegasus!" he snapped. "You can do your worst, but this duel will be won by the card Yugi picked in his final act of courage!" He pointed at the man, daring him to think otherwise. He felt the sensation again, as if Yugi was right behind him, blushing and immensely thankful for the loyalty.

But Pegasus just brushed it off with crossed arms and a giggle. "We'll see about that! Thousand Eyes Restrict! Time to open your peepers!"

As his command, the eyes began to pop open like firecrackers. They were of different colors, ranging from orange to yellow to a sickly bright green, and were wrinkly and bloodshot.

"Chaos Mage!" the spirit said, his voice booming. "Prepare yourself. Try to hold him off!"

"There is nothing you can do to hold this attack off!" Pegasus countered. "For now I unleash . . . the Thousand Eyes Spell!"

The eyes all glowed dark green, beams of light shooting out like miniature flashlights. The Magician of Black Chaos stiffened, but then was outlined in a green glow mirroring the beams, his limbs spread out and frozen.

"My Chaos Mage!" the spirit cried.

"He's trapped by the mystic gaze of my ultimate beast!" Pegasus explained. "And don't think you can rescue him, there's no escape from the mesmerizing eyes whose gaze blankets your field. Even the monsters you've hidden from me have become paralyzed!"

"You haven't won yet," the spirit snapped.

"Don't be a fool. In just a matter of moments, my Thousand Eyes Restrict will assimilate your Chaos Mage, absorb his magical powers, and finish you off with one thunderous blast," Pegasus said. "There's nothing you can do!"

The golden eye on Thousand Eyes Restrict opened and locked onto the Magician of Black Chaos like a gun.

"Accept it," Pegasus said to the scowling spirit. "It's all over. Yugi's last card has failed you both! His Millennium Puzzle will soon be mine!"

_**That's IT. **_

"Chaos Mage," Pegasus said confidently. "Come to me. Absorption Force!"

"Just the play I was waiting for," the spirit muttered, flipping his facedown card up.

The Thousand Eyes Restrict's golden eye revealed a bright pink beam, ready to strike. As the light got closer, the Magician of Black Chaos squinted, uncertain.

Pegasus guffawed. "In mere moments, your Magician of Black Chaos will be assimilated, and all his powers will be mine!"

"WRONG."

Pegasus's smile cracked. "Huh?"

He watched as tiny balls of fur began to spread across the field and defend the Magician of Black Chaos.

"W-what's happening?" Pegasus demanded.

"You were right about your Thousand Eyes Spell: it _did _affect all my hidden monsters,"  
the spirit explained with a knowing gleam in his eye. "Specifically, my Kuriboh. And it paralyzed him, along with my Chaos Mage."

"No, this can't be!"

"Yes," the spirit confirmed, holding up a Magic card. "And I activated my other down card, Multiply! One Kuriboh is becoming many."

The Kuribohs on the field cooed and continued to multiply, completely blocking out the Magician of Black Chaos. They looked dizzy, their eyes spiraling and glazed.

_Those disgusting fuzzballs. They're spreading like wildfire! _Pegasus thought irritably.

"And because it's too late to call back the Absorption Force spell that you just cast," the spirit continued fiercely, "your Thousand Eyes Restrict has no choice but to assimilate them all! If it can."

Pegasus gasped. _No! _

The Kuribohs eclipsed every single eyeball on the Thousand Eyes Restrict, making it gain 300 attack points.

"Those furry freaks have covered him from head to toe!" Pegasus snarled. "There must be a thousand of them."

The spirit chuckled. "_Tens _of thousands, Pegasus. And because of the way the Kuribohs attack, you're about to see just as many explosions!"

"Noooo!"Pegasus roared, realizing too late. "Kuribohs self-destruct on contact with the enemy!"

As he said it, little fiery eruptions were born from the Kuribohs, combining into one huge explosion that made Pegasus look away from the force. As the heat died down, he shot a glare at the spirit. "Curse you, Yugi Mutou—you and your Kuribohs!"

Smoke cleared, allowing the spirit's triumphant face to be seen. "Of course, Kuriboh was my monster, so I do lose 300 life points. But still, that's a small price to pay for crippling that giant eye-sore!"

The Thousand Eyes Restrict smoked all over and was absolutely cleansed of eyeballs.

_Noo! _Pegasus thought in horror. _My Thousand Eyes Restrict—he's blind!_

"And now that your monster's transfixing gaze has been broken," the spirit said, "my Chaos Mage is free! And _you, _Pegasus . . . are _through_."

Pegasus cowered, the blood draining from his face.

"Attack, Magician!" the spirit commanded, his voice resonating across the Shadow Realm. "With _Chaos Scepter Blast_!"

The Magician of Black Chaos expertly spun his scepter in his hand and hammered it into the ground. Blue sparks of energy joined together to form an orb, and it raced at the Thousand Eyes Restrict, smashing into it and causing an enormous outburst of golden light and flames.

"Your Thousand Eyes Restrict has been . . . _destroyed_!" the spirit shouted.

Pupils shrinking, Pegasus held his temples, threw his head back, and screamed, "Ohhh _noooooooooo!_"

The spirit watched on with indifference, deep down knowing this is what the man deserved. But then something shifted in the Shadow Realm. The spirit felt himself be coaxed into spirit form, and a warm feeling trickled into him. Yugi's body was inhabited by another soul, and this soul was young, pure, and bright. His heart soared, and he felt like he was made of sunlight.

_**Yugi!**_

The boy had been returned, and he was in control of his body. He stood up straight and met Pegasus's shattered gaze. "Pegasus . . ." Yugi was slightly shaking, but his voice was solid and strong. "You're finished. We've won." And as he spoke, the people who had aided him came to mind: the spirit, Tea, Tristan, and Joey. And he suddenly felt as if he could take on the world.

_No . . . how can this be? It's . . . it's . . . impossible. _Pegasus stared soullessly at the shadowy sky. _My Eye, my magic! It all failed me. Cecilia . . . my love . . . I'm sorry. _He held his head in his hands, elbows on the dueling platform. "I've lost!" he wailed, and then began to mumble incoherent strings of words as he grieved.

Yugi smiled gently and sighed, closing his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so happy. He transported himself to the mind room, where he stood before the grinning spirit.

"Spirit of the Puzzle . . . I don't know how to thank you."

The spirit shook his head. He couldn't even put his relief and joy into words. The fact that Pegasus was defeated and that Yugi was safe meant more to him than the King of Games title did. "It was your courage. And the love your friends had for you that prevailed this day."

Yugi smiled tiredly. He had marks on his face from the collapse and from the strenuous effort it had been to last in the Shadow Realm. "And your determination."

The spirit nodded and popped a thumbs up. Yugi beamed childishly and raised a hand. The spirit and Yugi high-fived, their palms passing right through each other's. "We all did it!" Yugi said, euphoric. "Together!"

"That's right," the spirit agreed, overjoyed. "As friends."

"And in the end, that's what it came down to," Yugi added, glancing off into the dark. The spirit followed his gaze and saw Joey, Tristan, and Tea smiling back. "Friends, being there for one another."

Yugi blinked back into his physical body, and saw that the Shadow Realm was fading around them. As it completely dissolved, he heard three different voices shouting his name. Timidly, he turned, and then his face broke into a grin.

"You guys! Thanks!" he said as Tea, Joey, and Tristan made an arc around him.

Joey grabbed Yugi's shoulders. "Aw man, Yug'! You did it! You really, finally did it!" He kept his head down, as if he was hiding tears.

Tea shoved Joey aside. "What Joey is _trying _to say is that it's really great you and your grandpa are going to be reunited!"

Joey poked his head back in behind Tea. "Yeah, for sure! But also, Yug'—"

"Also," Tristan cut in, "we wanted to say how impressed we are with you for being so brave and all."

"Yeah, impressed," Joey tried again. "And we're—"

"_And_," Tea interrupted warmly, "we're proud of you, too."

Joey stomped his feet and yelled, having a tantrum. His fists punched the air and steam was practically coming out of his ears. "You guys were stealing everything I was gonna say!"

Yugi, Tea, and Tristan laughed.

"So then talk!" Tea said with a smile. "Yeesh."

"Ah, forget it," Joey said, winking. "Who cares? He won!" His shoulders shook, and then he, Tea, and Tristan jumped in the air, yelling, "Go Yugi!", "He won!", and "Yeah!"

Yugi's chest was inflated with bliss, and his eyes glittered. "We _all _won. Thanks guys."

No—_now _he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so happy.

The spirit was present for the whole celebration. He watched Yugi's friends cheer and congratulate him, and he didn't feel as lonely as he had before. He sensed Yugi's joy and love, and it swept around his shoulders like a quilt, making him comforted and at ease.

He couldn't remember being so happy, too.


End file.
